malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Translation Dutch/English
This page will list Malazan names and phrases as they appear in Dutch publications and give their English equivalent. This page is work in progress Boektitels - Book titles Vertellingen uit het Malazijnse Boek van de Gevallenen / Het Spel der Goden - Malazan Book of the Fallen # Het Malazijnse Rijk / De Tuinen van de Maan - Gardens of the Moon # De Poorten van het Dodenhuis / Het Rijk van de Zeven Steden - Deadhouse Gates‎ # In de Ban van de Woestijn - Memories of Ice # Het Huis der Ketenen / Huis van Ketens - House of Chains Dramatis Personae A * Artanthos - Artanthos B * Barack - Barack * Baukelijn - Bauchelain * Ben (Adaephon Delat), (Snelle) - Ben (Adaephon Delat), (Quick) * Blauwparel - Bluepearl * Blend - Blend * Bocklund - Bucklund * Bracks, Korbal - Korbal Broach * Brukhalian - Brukhalian * Buuk - Buke C * Caladan Brood - Caladan Brood D * Detoran - Detoran * Doelloos - Aimless * Draver - Trotts * Dujek Eenarm - Dujek Onearm E * Emancipor Ries - Emancipor Reese F G * Ganoes (Stabro) Paran - Ganoes Stabro Paran * Gril - Twist H * Haag - Hedge * Harlo - Harllo * Hufter - Runter I * Itkovian - Itkovian J * Jelarkan - Jelarkan * Job Stronk - Job Bole K * Karnadas - Karnadas * Keroeli - Keruli * Knikker - Marble * Korbal Bracks - Korbal Broach * Kot - Sty L M * Menackis, Stonny - Stonny Menackis * Muls - Mulch N * Nurks - Gruntle O P * Paran, Ganoes (Stabro) - Ganoes Stabro Paran * Pulk - Picker Q R * Rath'Beru - Rath'Beru * Rath'Brand - Rath'Burn * Rath'D'rek - Rath'D'rek * Rath'Dessembrae - Rath'Dessembrae * Rath'Fanderay - Rath'Fanderay * Rath'Fener - Rath'Fener * Rath'Hood - Rath'Hood * Rath'Koningin der Dromen - Rath'Queen of Dreams * Rath'Oponn - Rath'Oponn * Rath'Schaduwtroon - Rath'Shadowthrone * Rath'Togg - Rath'Togg * Rath'Trake - Rath'Trake * Ries, Emancipor - Emancipor Reese S * Slegge - Mallet * Snelle Ben (Adaephon Delat) - Quick Ben (Adaephon Delat) * Spil - Spindle * Stelt - Shank * Stonny Menackis - Stonny Menackis * Stomp - Stump * Stro - Straw * Stronk, Job - Job Bole T * Tenen - Toes U V * Vlo - Antsy W * Whiskeyjack - Whiskeyjack X Y Z * Ziener - Seer * Zilvervos - Silverfox Geografie - Geography * Domein van Pannion - Pannion Domin * Koralijn - Coral * Maans Broed - Moon's Spawn Groepen - Groups * Bruggenbranders - Bridgeburners * Grauwzwaarden - Grey Swords * Handelsgilde van Trygalle - Trygalle Trade Guild * Maskerraad - Mask Council * Partizanen van Mott - Mott Irregulars Magie en mythe - Magic and mythos Titels - Titles * Aambeeldschild - Shield Anvil * Beenderwerper - Bonecaster * Kemp - Destriant * Sterfelijk Zwaard - Mortal Sword * Zienerdomino - Seerdomin Rassen - Races Andere - Other * Strikker - Sticksnare Category:Translations